Kyuubi's Lust
by Pedromac
Summary: After finding out that I need help with my fanfics, I decided to read some manga... naughty manga. Well this is based off of the manga Tsunade no Inchiryou, that can be found at Fakku dot net
1. Chapter 1: Three Basic Needs

Author's Note: All right Guys well this is the thing. I got stuck on the last Hinata's Exposure story and I need help with a new chapter. E-Mail me if you have ideas, or leave comments on it because I got a serious case of writerÕs block. Anyway, I will call this one Kyuubi's Lust. Trust me my friends, it is Lust indeed. I got the idea off of a dirty Manga I once read called Tsunade no Inchiryou. It will... well... I dunno, you can find it at or wherever else you could find dirty naruto manga lol. I know, creepy O.o

Now because I have said it, I think I have to say it again, the basic story line is from the respective owners and distributors of Tsunade no Inchiryou.

On with the story.

A/N Done

Tsunade was standing there over Naruto. She was dressed in her usual one piece suit that she wore to the hospital and her hair was draped back. Naruto, now 17, was lying there almost lifeless for the exception of the slow rising and lowering of his chest. The night before he had some sort of emotional issues and the kyuubi came out, unexplainably. He eventually returned to his senses and fell unconscious.

Tsunade looked troubled, her hand to her face biting her thumb's nail. She knew what was going to happen and she could only pray that the kunoichi in Konoha would forgive her for it. Finally someone entered the room quietly.

It was Shizune. Her normal short black hair down a little higher than her shoulders, half her neck even. Whichever you prefer.

"Lady Tsunade, I'm here fo-" She was, at that point, cut off by Tsunade.

"Don't worry Shizune, just sit in the chair and wait for the others to come." Tsunade seemed unexcited and lacked very much zeal at that moment.

"Others?" Shizune questioned.

"Here comes one now."

As she said that, Sakura walked straight into the room with a small packet of ramen in her hand. She figured it would make Naruto happy that she would bring him a present while he was in the hospital. She walked next to NarutoÕs bunk, gave him a brief look of grief and put the ramen down next to him on his night stand.

"Just sit down next to Shizune and wait for the others."

"Others?" Sakura questioned.

Tsunade seemed agitated at this. "And yet again, here comes another one now." At that very moment, Hinata walked with a large pack of beef flavored ramen noodles.

"Awe, it seems like I am not the only one." Hinata pointed to the noodles on Naruto's night stand. "Ill just put mine next to it then." And she did.

When Tsunade remained silent and things had just gotten awkward for a split second in the room, Sakura motioned for Hinata to sit in the chair next to her.

"Ok ladies, now just for one more." Tsunade said in a defiant tone, but she kept her back to the girls while just looking at the sleeping Naruto.

And Temari showed up right at the window with her fan stretched out under her suspended in the air and knocked on the window. Hinata quickly got up and ran to get the window for her.

"Thank you... uh... Hinata." Temari said with a smile and she slammed her fan together and held it on her back.

"All right, we are all here, now we can get started." Tsunade gave a look to all of them. "I brought you all here because I think you are all the most attractive kunoichi that aren't already spoken for-" Temari opens her mouth and Tsunade instantly cuts her off. "That means you don't have a ring on your finger. Anyway, you all happened to be in the village for the next three days."

Sakura raises her hand and doesn't wait to be picked. "What does that have to do with Naruto though? And why the next three days?"

Tsunade shot her a glare. "I'm getting to that. Anyway, I need you all to be here for the next three days because it is a mission that could save everybody's life in Konoha, then I will call on each of you again in 3 months if you think you can take it." At that point everybody was fine tuned in, even Temari who tried to act like she didnÕt care. ((A/N: Shikamaru Wannabe, just kidding))

"To seal the Kyuubi's power within Naruto, I'm sure you all know, required the Fourth to take away his own life and so on. But, what we have just found out, is that in order for use to keep the Kyuubi's power sealed within Naruto, it's basic needs need to be fulfilled."

"Like what? Food out of a can?" Sakura retorted.

"For that you are going first." Tsunade jabbed back.

"What am I doing first?"

"You will find out. In any case, I will finish my sentence now yes? Yes? Ok thank you. We just found out that it's basic needs to be fulfilled." Tsunade paused for a moment and thought it out. She figured it would be fun to screw with Hinata this day.

"Hinata, what are your basic needs?"

"I... uh... well what do you mean?" She started playing with her fingers pushing them together and whatnot.

"Ok I guess you are right, that was a bad wording. What do you need more than anyone else... fill this form out." Tsunade turned around and pulled a piece of paper form the night stand and started drawing on it with the pencil.

About a 2 minutes later she had made 4 copies and gave one to Hinata, Temari, Sakura, and Shizune.

"Fill these out honestly and truthfully. We are all women in here, not monsters, if you aren't honest with us, then you cant complete this mission because then you canÕt be open with each other."

Three minutes later.

Two minutes later.

Five minutes later and everyone is staring space. "Wait are we all done now?"

"I've been done for like five minutes." -Sakura

"Yea like eight minutes." -Temari

"About six minutes." Shizune

"About three minutes." -Hinata

They all looked at Hinata for a second then back at Tsunade.

"Ok ladies, give me your papers." They obliged. "Now I am going to read these out and you all will have to tell me who they probably belong to. After we decided who we think they belong to, the person who really completed the survey will stand up. Sounds good?"

"Yes." They all say in unison.

"All right."

First.

Biggest Fear: Rejection It said in plain lettering.

They all looked at Sakura except for Hinata.

"First."

Biggest Fear: Bugs

They all looked to Hinata who they would think would tremble at the sight of a wing or something insect like along those lines.

First.

Biggest Fear: Debts.

"Tsunade, you didn't enter a paper." Shizune said joking around and a half tear was brought to Tsunade's eye. She had to focus her energy on a tear gland instead of her muscles because she would have destroyed Shizune if she didnÕt have her self control.

Pause.

Pause.

"Ok forget it, Who had the fear of rejection?" Pause. Then Hinata stood up.

"Wow... in anywise, what type of rejection are you afraid of?"

"I uh... Im afraid of... uh... rejection in uh... a relationship."

"Now ladies, the most important thing is that you don't laugh at what anybody had to say, it would destroy the whole exercise All right Hinata, who are you afraid of being rejected by?"

A huge blush of red swept Hinata's face as she tried to muster the courage of saying it.

"Um... I uh... I am... I am afraid of... rejection... from..." She looked to Naruto, he seemed too far asleep to hear. "Naruto."

There was a beat of silence in the room as everyone stood jaw dropped, even Naruto who's jaw was as far down as it could go and drool was oozing from his mouth to his pillow.

"Hinata, you could definitely get that without even trying. Look at Sakura, she pushes him away and he clings to her."

"I know and I am too embarrassed to do anything when he is clinging to Sakura 24/7."

They all paused at Hinata's outburst.

"Um... I am... uh.. sorry."

"No, there is no need to apologize Hinata, I don't think I ever gave you a fair chance to get to Naruto without him trying to chase someone like me." Sakura frowned.

"Um... do we need to go on with this trust thing?" Tsunade seemed a bit dumbfounded.

"No I think we are good." Shizune, Temari, and Sakura agreed. Hinata was still a bit too embarrassed.

"OK good. The main part of this mission it to quench Kyuubi's basic need. He has three." Paused. "He has Hunger, that is one of the reasons he escapes every now and again, to taste the air again and to have the atmosphere.Ó She paused to see if the girls understood her meaning of hunger. They nod.

"The Second need is his need for destructiveness. Overtime he escapes and is in a large city, small city, town, village, anything, you will always know that there will be something destroyed there because destruction is his second most important basic need. It overpowers his third." She paused again to see if they got her meaning. They nod yet again.

"All right ladies, you are going to love this one. The first most basic need of Kyuubi is to quench his lust." Pause. Blank expressions stayed on their faces as if they were waiting for the first basic need.

"Im serious ladies. The Kyuubi needs to quench his lust, otherwise he will just keep escaping Naruto. We have done research and found that in order to quench his lust, we need to keep him occupied for three days straight, in order to keep him good for three months." She walked over to the covered Naruto and uncovered him completely so you could see that his feet her chained to the bed and that he had a raging boner.

"That is going to last three days, you get 7 inches to satisfy you women for three days."

"Damn, what did I get myself into?" Sakura muttered under her breath.

"Nothing really, its what Naruto is getting into that should worry you."

Author's Note: All right TSUNADE HAD A SEX JOKE!! How was that first chapter? Please, don't feel shy to review or send me mail on how you think it went.

-Pedromac


	2. Chapter 2: Sakura's Turn

Author's Note: Well you know, my usual excuse, this or that you don't care. Anyway, yes. I finally have the chapter up. I only worked on it two times. I got half done every time. Late chapter I know.

Story

The 4 girls just stared at Naruto's hard member.

"That thing is stiff as a rock, why is it so hard when we haven't done anything?" Sakura asked. "That bastard is going to love this, I bet he is. Its ridicules how much we bend the rules for him." Her face started blushing red with anger and her hair started to stick up.

"Calm down Sakura, its a penis. Its not going to eat you. But... Have I ever told you of that one story about me and my friends and the barking penis?"

"NO!!" They all screamed in unison.

"OK, sorry gosh... Anyway, he is that hard because well... he is hard every time he goes into a comma from the Kyuubi, we just do a few things to it to get it soft again, or we just push it down and try to strap it to his leg or something."

"Uh.. Could I uh..." It was taking a lot of courage for Hinata to even dare ask this question, even amongst her lady friends she found it difficult. "I kinda want to uh... Could I-" Her face was blushing like mad and she didn't think she could finish the sentence, then she stopped talking all together and mustered all the courage she could ever use in her life.

"Do you think I could touch it? MEEP!" She let out a meep and was shocked she actually said it.

"Wow." Temari said softly. Even though Hinata covered everything up pretty well, and she didnÕt understand how the other kunoichi couldn't see this, Hinata has a very full figure. So full in fact that it Rivals TemariÕs and even though she might not admit it, she was a bit jealous of that huge rack Hinata had going on at such a young age.

'I mean she is like 4 years younger than me! How can she be so close... by the time she stops growing she will be bigger than me. And that will be within the year or so.' Temari thought to herself.

Tsunade just looked at Hinata. "Sure why not? I mean all of you, including I, will have to touch it at some point."

Hinata walked over to Naruto, his blank expression told her that he was asleep, and she bent over so she could touch his member.

"Uh, what should I do?" She asked sheepishly.

"Well you can grasp it, you know, put it in your hand and have a nice firm grip on it. You could also just put it in your mouth... wait no, like I said. Sakura has to go first." Tsunade looked at Sakura with an evil glare and then Hinata backed off from Naruto.

"What why me?"

"Because its your big mouth that got you into this mess, ya know, the one that you never stop using. In any case, you said something and in my head I randomly selected someone to go first, it just happened to be you after you spoke out of turn. You understand?"

"Still isn't fair."

"Tough kid, real tough."

Sakura walked over to Naruto and went to the right side of the bed.

"I might as well then huh?"

"Get going Sakura." Tsunade said blank as if she was talking about the differences between two passion fruit or something.

"Fine."

She got on her knees next to the bed and grabbed Naruto's member.

"This thing is huge when you actually have to touch it, goodness."

She put her other hand on it. She, not unlike Hinata, had very small hands for a woman, and even though other girls would have needed two hands, maybe one and a half to get across his seven inches, she needed three. Legit, no lie, three.

She took her other hand off of the base and went down to his bag (someone leave a comment on a better term than balls or bag. Or you could just tell me not to hold back and go all out using dirty words :O)

Anyway.

She started stroking it and massaging his balls when she saw him start to stretch out his hands and legs. She thought he woke up so she stopped and glared at his face to see if anything changed. The only change was a blush, his eyes still closed, and his mouth still drooling.

"You better love this Naruto, you would be my second. And as much as I hate to admit it, you seem like you might be way better than Sasuke." Sakura thought to herself.

"You can start again at any time." Tsunade reminded her.

"K." Sakura then stroked NarutoÕs member once and proceeded by putting his head into her mouth and rolling her tongue around as she was stroking it.

He groaned.

She then took her hand off and started thrusting her head down his member.

1/4 of the way.

1/2.

3/4.

5/6th of the way.

She couldn't manage to shove the entire thing in, it was too big.

He didn't seem to mind much, the fact that he cummed all in her mouth was proof enough.

She pulled her head back and swallowed all of his juice.

"Wow. Bonus Points." Tsunade said. They all chuckled in unison.

Naruto woke up and Sakura looked straight into his eyes.

Silence between them.

Another silence between them.

Still silent.

PAPAOW. Sakura punched Naruto right out.

"You stupid pervert, what the hell were you looking at, GOD!"

"You know, he couldn't help it, I mean you kinda threw yourself on him and started sucking him off. Its kinda random having that happen, especially when you are asleep." Tsunade paused. "Well who's next?"

"She just knocked him out though." Hinata murmured.

"Right but we can't stop, I don't know what will happen if we do."

A/N: I fixed the ' and the " :D


	3. Chapter 3: Hinata's Turn

Author's Note: I will try to update more now. I mean I am in school, but I don't really do homework so it shouldn't effect me too much. Its more my laziness to write. I have it in my head but when it comes to writing I'm like... meh. Hinata is in this chapter :D

ONWARDS!!

Tsunade looked at Hinata.

"You know, a few minutes ago you seemed Oh So Eager to get to Naruto and touch his thing over there. What about now?"

"Well I uh..."

"Lost your spunk kid? Your fuse run out? You get off just by watching that?" The second Tsunade said that last line she knew she went a little too far. She could tell by Hinata's red face.

Hinata's face wasn't the normal red color it always was when she was talking about Naruto, or around him or anything like that. Her face was a deep red, much almost like mahogany. Her eyebrows were in the shape of a V and her jaw was clenched. To say the least, she was wicked pissed.

She, luckily for Tsunade, wasn't a violent person. She thought that nonviolent actions spoke louder than violent ones.

Hinata practically ran over to the unconscious Naruto and started stroking him. He was slowly coming to.

She put his head in her mouth and started sucking hard, remembering to massage his balls as she stroked him too. He was groaning, both waking up and from getting jerked and sucked off.

"She seems to be way better than Sakura." Tsunade said plainly.

"Burn!" Shizune said as she pointed right to Sakura's face.

"Pff." Sakura merely looked in the other direction.

Hinata started to take it up a notch and show how much she could fit in her mouth.

She pushed her head down once and half of it went in. She pulled up and pushed her head down, almost the entire thing went in. She pulled her head back again and shoved all of it in her mouth and kept it there. She was wrapping her tongue around it and rolling her head side to side and sucking with a huge force. Naruto's eyes shot open and he cummed an even bigger load right in her mouth.

She slowly pulled her head on and off of him and sucked gently to get all of his load out. She slowly looked in his eyes, opened her mouth slightly, closed it swallowed and opened it again to show her job.

"Ok yea, I think Sakura did get "Burned" as you said Shizune." Tsunade said.

The others just looked in disbelief.

Naruto smiled and looked Hinata over. Really now if you think about it, calling him Naruto is a bad word. I mean, its not Naruto who is controlling his actions. Technically Naruto will be unconscious throughout the entire thing, and wouldn't know of anything that happens while he is having sex. Even then, me saying he was bad. It is, in fact, the Kyuubi that is controlling Naruto, anyway, back to the story.

Naruto went and made his move, he put his hands on Hinata's sides and pulled her in closer. He hugged her to get him close to her and as she blushed he stole a kiss from her.

'This kid better be happy. I mean, I am making this girl finally fall head over heals with him... she already was but now she will think it is Naruto making the move. Hehehe' the Kyuubi thought in his head.

Hinata was frozen, Naruto just kissed her.

'He just kissed me, oh my god, he just kissed me... I JUST SUCKED HIS DICK!! What did I do? Oh gosh if my dad finds out-' Hinata's thought was cut off yet again by Naruto.

He went in and kissed her, he didn't pull back this time. His kiss was there to stay and he wasn't going to go until Hinata opened her mouth. He licked her lips to give her a sense of understanding of his goal. She slowly, and gently opened her mouth and their tongues started dancing about. His tongue was more dominant and was generally setting the pace. She merely kept up with him and loved every second of it.

She was getting very turned on by this. They were making out and it was her one true love. She pulled away from him momentarily and took off her sweater. Then her shirt. Then her pants, she was just in her bra and her panties.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Shizune and Sakura both cried out in unison.

"Hinata, when the hell did those grow in?" Sakura screamed. For all those years, Sakura had figured that she was more chesty than Hinata, but at that moment. Epic Fail.

"So Sakura, does that make 3 within the pass 5 minutes?" Tsunade said in-between laughs.

"What?"

"Well Shizune pointed out I burned out. Then Hinata goes and makes Naruto get off faster, that was a burn. And I think by your sudden realization you were just burned for a third time if I am not mistaken."

'Stupid bitch.' Hinata said in her head. 'I'll crash her head in!'

"K fine your right."

Sakura took off her shirt and her pants so she was only in a bra and panties. Even though she was wearing a bra, her nipples were still poking through.

"Is it cold in here?" Shizune asked.

"Shut up."

Sakura walked to Naruto and got on her knees and look at him.

"I'm not doing this because I want to, I'm doing this because Lady Tsunade asked me. So don't get any ideas!" Sakura yelled to Naruto, half embarrassed through her now meekish crush on him. "Now Naruto, undo my bra. Or Hinata, I don't care."

That's when Temari walked over to Tsunade. "You think she is really going to compete with Hinata over Naruto? I thought she hated him, now it seems like they are going to see who can turn him on the most. The girl he likes, or the girl that likes him and is way prettier." Temari said it in barely a whisper so Tsunade could hear it.

"I would say she is definitely going for it. Who do you think is going to win? Lets make a bet."

"Your on." The two chesty women looked each other in the eyes and put their game faces on.

"Uh Oh, something bad is going to happen. I can tell." Shizune said.

"I bet on my pupil, Sakura. 20,000 Yen!"

"Shit... ok fine. I bet on Hinata, 30,000 Yen!"

Author's Note: Submit Reviews, who do you think is going to win. I DON'T EVEN KNOW YET (what a lie that was).


	4. Chapter 4: Sakura SHIZUNE!

Author's Note: all right guys, after almost a year, the mac is back lol. It is now August 8th, 11:19 pm (23:19) and I am starting to write this. I promise this is going to be a good chapter.

Kyuubi's Lust... COMMENCE

Hinata got off of Naruto and looked to Sakura.

"I wonder who'll win..." She said as she slowly wiped away a bit of spit from her chin. Hinata had a complete turn around in her head.

Apparently when Hinata gets horny, her normal quiet side... well t hat disappears and a new, sexy ((not like she wasn't before) and crazy side comes out.

As Hinata walks to the seat in the corner of the room, she slides one hand down Sakura's spine, giving her the chills.

She sits in her seat.

'Oh god, what is it with Hinata, I so thought I would win this... now I'm having serious doubts. I mean really, when did she learn to give any girl goose bumps like that.' Sakura paused in her thought for a moment. 'Oh gosh, I'm pretty wet right now... damn, this dick better be better than Sasuke. I hate to admit it, even now, but he was weak.'

Sakura put her eyes at the task at hand, Naruto's member. "I want mine." She said aloud.

She got up on the bed, still on her knees and positioned her box as close to Naruto's face as she could and lowered her main down towards his cock.

'I wonder what this is going to taste like... Its been years since I have tasted a woman... and a cherry one at that.' Kyuubi was thinking in the deep dark depths of Naruto's mind.

As Sakura started to stroke Naruto and lick up and down his shaft, every once in a while pulling at his sack with soft tantalizing lips, Naruto er... Kyuubi put his hands on her behind. Rubbing the lace panties with his finger tips, he put his mouth to the top of her womanhood.

His mouth was pressed firmly on her panties, he breathed in softly from his nose. 'It smells fresh, this kit is going to love me forever after this. I am practically monopolizing women for him.' He then started licking the panties and breathing out deeply on them to get her warm, and moist from even on the outside.

A soft moan escaped her mouth as her back arched and her breasts, though firmly in her bra rubbed against his member and her mouth released.

He paused for a moment.

With one swift hang movement he unhooked her bra, the chains on his hand just barely allowed him to reach so low. He made note of that in his head.

She sat up on his face and put her hands behind her and began tying her bra together again.

"That's a mistake." Kyuubi said in a seductive voice that clearly was not Naruto.

"Hu-" Before Sakura could even question him, he delivered a smack to her ass so hard that she fell back down on him with his member next to her again.

"Oh god that hurt so GOOD!" Sakura said out loud, barely screaming "good". Hinata shot her a glare but she didn't notice.

Sakura unhooked her bra and took it off. Her breasts were fully exposed.

She had very good sized breasts. High C's low Ds, but they didn't seem to be that big, and they didn't sag too much. Her nipples were small in diameter, hard and pointy. When she looked up at Hinata, she was shot a wink... she pondered for a moment only to just realize that she had taken off her bra in front of them. A blush not unlike one Hinata would have ran across Sakura's face.

"Good." Kyuubi then grabbed Sakura's panties and pulled them down near her ankles.

Her haven was a site to see. She had little hair, a small runway maybe 2 inches or so in the shape of a bold V down to her clitoris. Her lips were a little bit elongated but that was because of all the teasing Naruto had done already. Her clitoris was hidden and barely visible through a little... extra bit of skin.

"Damn... where do you think Naruto learned to do these things?" Shizune asked Temari and Tsunade.

"Look at it this way ladies. Its not Naruto, its Kyuubi." Tsunade said.

"It does look amazing..." Temari said in a hushed whisper.

"Well whatever, wherever he learned it, I want to get me a piece of that." Tsunade said.

Hinata nodded while Shizune and Temari just looked at her in horror.

"What girls, you think I was going to leave you four to do all the work yourself? I have to get something out of this, and Im telling you now. I will be the first Kyuubi will get into, I promise you that." Tsunade put on a cat like face and just winked to Hinata who wasn't looking at all too happy.

Sakura put her breasts around Naruto's member, jiggling them up and down and liking his head.

Kyuubi felt her sudden burst of increased zeal and started doing more to pleasure her.

He put his middle finger and index finger together and started rubbing her. From her clitoris to the base, occasionally sticking one knuckle in at a time to get it nice and wet.

"Oh... hmmm." Sakura moaned.

'I've still got it!' Kyuubi thought to himself.

He then put one finger in, he put his middle finger, started feeling his way around, pulled out and put his index finger in. Did the same. He pulled out, and this is where he decided he wanted to have fun.

He spit on his finger and decided to put one in the other hole. ((You know the one im talking about))

When he saw that didn't bother her, he put both his fingers in slowly. Still no significant change in her.

'What the freak? She must have done this before.' Kyuubi thought to himself.

He then started pushing in really hard and fast to see if he could at least get something out of that. She started moaning his name.

"Oh Naruto, yes... ooohhh." At this point, she completely stopped pleasing him and her eyes crossing a little bit from the pleasure.

'Finally.' He thought.

He took them out and put his hands together like the shocker. He had his index and middle finger together, his ring finger down, and his pinky straight out.

He put his pinky in and started rubbing her clam with his other two fingers.

Her hips started buckling and a soft wine came from her. "Mmmm!"

"What you want this?" Kyuubi played dumb.

"Mmmmmm!" She wined more.

"Say it." He pulled his fingers out. "Who's the boss?"

"Hmpf..." She waited a second to see if he would let up. He didn't. "You are."

"I know." Said Kyuubi.

He put his pinky back in and put his first two fingers in as well. He didn't start off soft and sweet like he did before, he started hard and fast and his fingers were all over the place inside of her.

'OH MY GOD, YESS!!' Sakura screamed in her head.

"Nnnn Oh yea, ffff mmm ooOOohhh. Frick yea, harder. Faster. Harder!" Sakura screamed. Kyuubi followed her orders exactly.

"I'm gunna, I'm gunna!! OOOHHH YEEAAAHH!"

Right before she cummed Kyuubi put his mouth right on her clitoris and started eating ferociously.

She cummed right in his mouth, she wouldn't stop squirting. Her legs were spasming and her breathing stuttered.

Kyuubi slowed down to an almost complete stop.

"Was that good?" He said, already knowing the answer.

"Auuggg... Mmmhmmm!" Drool was coming from her mouth.

Tsunade, Hinata, Shizune, and Temari just watched... jaws dropped and eyes about ready to pop out.

"Who's next?" Kyuubi asked.

Shizune didn't think twice about jumping on her golden opportunity before anybody else could.

"Hey I-" Tsunade was ready to whine but Shizune glared back and growled the most ferocious growl and everyone else got back to their seats.

Sakura slowly got off and fell on the floor, partly because her panties were still at her ankles, but mostly because she just had the most amazing squirting orgasm of her life.

Author's Note: Tell me that wasn't an awesome chapter! I DARE YOU! Maybe a bit too much sex... but guess what. Its not over yet. Time now is 12:16 AM (00:16)

Still more sex to come. ((not as much though))

PART TWO!

Sakura crawled back to the chair where her muscle spasms did get a bit better, but she still felt amazing.

"Do squirting orgasms really feel that amazing?" Hinata asked.

Sakura looked at her. "Gaaahhhh." Drool was coming out of her mouth and she nodded her head up and down ferociously.

'Oh god, I got so wet by just watching that, I can't wait for my turn again.' Hinata thought to herself. 'Though taking it in the butt might hurt since it is my first time... I hope he's gentle... oh god, I wonder what it feels like just in the pussy...' And Hinata's thoughts just continued to wonder.

'Well so far so good, I just hope these girls know what they have gotten themselves into. I remember that freaking lesser deamon that i had to calm for 1 day all by myself. It was horrible now imagine a nine-tails. Then again, Kyuubi does seem to be putting them first... in a sadistic "Who's the boss?" sort of way.' Tsunade thought to herself.

'Oh my gosh... I can just imagine what Shikamaru is going to say when i tell him about this... Shit. And here I said I would never lay with another man...' Temari was freaking out.

Shizune got close to Naruto's ear and whispered softly.

"If you don't make me completely stupid when your done, I will personally numb your dick so you won't be able to feel a thing. Got it?" Shizune was pretty serious. Kyuubi could tell.

He gave her a tap on the ass. "Show me what you can do."

"My pleasure... or for your sake, I sure hope so."

'Hmmm this one is a fiesty, FEMDOM character. She doesn't seem it but I guess she is one sadistic bitch... maybe thats why I have never seen her with a man.' Kyuubi thought to himself.

Shizune got up and pulled the switch on the lamp next to the bed three times.

Just as she did that, the chains on Naruto's appendages were pulled tight and he was pulled into the air as the links attactched to his arms shot to the ceiling and a wooden board shot out behind him and he was then relieved of his chains.

"YES!" He yelled. But before he could move, straps shot out from behind the board and wrapped up his legs, arms, and torso.

"FACK!"

*3 Hours Later*

"Ok done." Shizune said before kissing Naruto's cheek.

"Damn... nice work Shizune. He is unconcious. And Sakura is just almost back to normal." Tsunade said.

"Hey, what do you meeeaaaa-" Sakura drooled. "Ok fine your right."

"Now time for a break."

Author's Note: It ended bad... but I liked it :]


End file.
